


Gee Jack How Come You Get TWO Moms?

by GoDownWithThisShip



Series: homo on the range [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, F/F, Family Feels, Feelings, Femslash, First Kiss, Fishing, Healing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jack is adorable, Kissing, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Night Terrors, Post-Break Up, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing A Tent, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Unhealthy Relationships, sadie is the best step mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoDownWithThisShip/pseuds/GoDownWithThisShip
Summary: Abigail can really empathize with Sadie's trauma. Especially the nightmares. They end up sharing a tent and their relationship just blossoms from there. Ends with them smooching (and implied more).





	Gee Jack How Come You Get TWO Moms?

**Author's Note:**

> John is an absent dad/husband in this fic. I wanted to write domestic-y fluff for these two. Homophobia? idk her :-) It's not my spiciest work but I needed to write these two being Soft
> 
> Did I proof read this? NOPE! I did not! Sorry!

A thick mist hangs low as the crickets begin to chirp. The campsite is somewhat chilled but Abigail is thankful to finally be free from the snowy mountains. As the stars alight in the darkening sky she is pulled aside by Miss Grimshaw who addresses her in a low voice. “Do me a favor and bring the new girl a bowl of stew.”

Abigail raises a brow. “Why can’t one of the other girls do it?” she asks, glancing over at Mary-Beth, Tilly, and Karen sitting together on their bedrolls and sharing a giggle.

“She’s in a right horrible state,” Miss Grimshaw explains. “They’re afraid of her.”

Abigail scoffs. “What the hell do they have to be scared of?” Sure, the woman is moody at the best of times and she hasn’t said more than two words to anyone in camp. But if what Arthur said is true about her situation...well Abigail doesn’t even want to think about what she would do in the woman’s situation.

“Just take her the stew.”

Abigail rolls her eyes and glances over to where her son is chasing a frog through the grass near their tent. “Fine.” She starts toward the stew pot before she stops in her tracks and turns around. “What’s her name again?”

It takes Grimshaw a second to recall. “Sadie.”

* * *

  
  


Abigail’s boots squelch through the wet grass and the stew in the bowl in her left hand has probably already cooled. Sadie is slumped over on a tree stump just outside the glow of the campsite’s light, hiding her face in her hands. “I don’t mean to be rude, but I don’t wanna talk.” Sadie’s voice is steel.

“Well good,” Abigail replies. “I ain’t here to talk.” She steps around to stand in front of Sadie and offers up the bowl. “You needa eat.”

Sadie looks up from her hands, her eyes are ringed with red. “Oh.” She chews her chapped lower lip. “I ain’t hungry.”

“Well tough,” Abigail replies and Sadie’s eyes narrow. “I told Grimshaw I’d bring you dinner and I’m not about to face that woman and tell her I couldn’t do that.”

This gets the corner of Sadie’s lips twitch and for a split second Abigail thinks she might smile. Instead she reaches up and accepts the bowl. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” Abigail replies and starts to make her way back toward camp and she pauses to say something -  _ Sorry for your loss  _ \- but thinks better of it. Sadie doesn’t need her sympathy. What she needs is a good meal and a good night’s sleep.

* * *

  
  


Unfortunately, a good night’s sleep is not in the cards for poor Sadie. Abigail has no idea what time it is when she hears the wracked sobs coming from somewhere outside the canvas tent. She sits up and causes Jack to stir a bit in his sleep. John isn’t there and this had stopped surprising her ages ago. After sliding into her boots, she slips from the tent and and hugs herself against the night’s chill. The sound of crying is easy to follow and she makes her way to the edge of the forest behind the tent. “Who’s out there?” She hisses into the darkness. Normally, she’d be concerned about bandits or O’Driscolls, but she doubts a potential assailant would be crying. The sobs stop suddenly and Abigail is greeted with silence. She waits a moment before trying again, slightly louder. “I said who’s out there!”

A moment later she can make out a shadowy form ducking out from behind a tree and she squints to make it out in the moonlight. “Sorry,” she recognizes Sadie’s raspy voice. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Everything alright?” Abigail asks.

“Nightmare,” Sadie replies shortly and as she approaches Abigail notices her mussed hair and the way she looks small in her oversized nightgown.

“Yeah, I’ve been there,” Abigail admits solemnly.

Sadie laughs humorlessly. “All I want is to forget everything. But my head just can’t let it  _ fucking  _ go.”

Abigail wants to say ‘it’s going to be okay’ but she thinks about how frustrating the phrase has become to her. Who the hell cares if it’s  _ going  _ to be okay? It’s not okay  _ now _ . And that is what matters. “You want a smoke?”

“No. I think I’m just gonna go lie down.” Sadie brushes past her to make her way toward camp. She pauses and without turning around she says, “Thank you, though.”

  
  
  


Abigail is thankful for the quiet life she has carved out in this chaotic life. She hears, second hand, about the  _ bullshit  _ the other gang members get up to and she thanks every star in the sky that she doesn’t have to rob a bank or run from the law. Clemen’s point is muggy but Abigail is thankful for the warmth. She watches Jack as he picks at the plants at the edge of camp. “Momma look!” he triumphantly holds up a bouquet of red flowers.

“For me?” she asks, beaming at her boy as he bounds toward her, flowers outstretched. “You’re too kind.” And it’s true. He’s too kind and too sweet and too innocent for this world. This ugly, ugly world. “Want me to make you a crown, again?” Jack nods and Abigail kneels down in front of him and begins to tie the stems of the flowers together, weaving green plant matter in a certain way to produce a chain of flowers. She then ties off the ends and forms a crown that she sets atop Jack’s soft brown hair. 

“Wow!” he breathes.

“Very handsome,” Abigail says with a smile. Jack takes the crown from his head and turns it over in his hands. 

“I’m gonna make you one too!” 

“Alright, it takes some practice, though.” Abigail smooths Jack’s hair down. “Don’t wander, alright.”

“Yes momma.”

There is the thundering of hooves from behind her and she watches as Arthur and Sadie return pulling a rickety wagon full of supplies. “Alright let’s get this unloaded!” Miss Grimshaw yells without missing a beat and she rounds up the girls lollygagging around camp.

Abigail can’t stop looking at Sadie. The woman is dressed in a shirt the color of sunshine tucked into a pair of tailored pants. How modern. She wonders if pants had been a regular part of Sadie’s wardrobe..before her tragedy. In any case, it takes Sadie meeting her gaze for Abigail to rip her eyes away and turn her attention back to Jack. There is a heat in her cheeks that she tries to ignore.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Abigail awakes in the middle of the night to find Jack slumbering soundly, his little mouth hanging open. John is absent again tonight. She tries not to think about it as she pulls on her boots and slips into her coat. As she straightens up, her joints crack loudly and she worries she is getting old. She produces her cigarettes and matchbook from the pockets of her coat and she steps away from the tent to smoke.

There is a single wax candle lit at the wooden table next to the munitions cart. Sadie is sitting in the faint glow and watching the flame flickering in front of her. Abigail automatically makes her way over. “Hey,” she says quietly to announce her presence without startling the woman. 

Sadie looks up and gives her a weak smile. “Hey.”

“Smoke?” Abigail asks, offering up her cigarettes.

This time Sadie accepts and takes one from the box. “Thanks.” She uses the candle to light the end before slipping it between her lips. 

Abigail motions to the empty seat next to Sadie. “May I?”

Sadie exhales a cloud of grey smoke. “Knock yourself out.” Abigail lights her own cigarette and the two sit next to each other quietly smoking. Sadie’s cigarette is burnt down nearly halfway before she speaks again. “Can I say something real dumb?”

Abigail snorts. “Honey, have you met my man? I hear dumb shit as often as a pastor hears ‘amen’.”

This gets Sadie to laugh and it is the first time Abigail has heard the noise. She decides she would like to hear it again. And again. And again. “I know in my head that I’m...not in any immediate danger here. I mean if an O’Driscoll has the balls to ride anywhere near camp there’s almost a dozen men ready to draw their guns at a moments notice…” Sadie trails off.

“But?” Abigail urges gently.

“But I can’t relax. I can’t calm down enough to get a wink of sleep. I feel like someone’s watchin’ - waitin’ in the woods.” Sadie shakes her head. “I guess I just need to get used to sleeping outside.”

Abigail chews on the inside of her cheek. She reaches out to put a hand on Sadie’s shoulder. “Firstly, I don’t think it’s dumb. It makes sense. I-” Abigail stops suddenly before she shares too much. “I get it,” she finishes. “Secondly, it might make ya feel better if you sleep in a tent.”

Sadie frowns. “I dunno if you’ve noticed but I don’t got a tent.”

Abigail sits up. “Well I do,” she says and gives Sadie’s shoulder a squeeze. “And you’re welcome to the spare bedroll in it any time.”

Sadie chuckles and Abigail can’t help but smile at the sound. “You’ve got a pretty decent setup, Abigail. But, I doubt your tent’s big enough for three grown people and a kid.”

“I ain’t one for arithmetic,” Abigail replies. “But I’m sure it would just be two grown people and a kid.”

“Oh.” Sadie frowns a bit. “I’m sorry- didn’t know it was like that with you ‘n John.”

Abigail shrugs. “I have no clue where that man spends his days let alone his nights and I figure I’d live a much easier life if I stop worrying myself about it.”

Sadie places her hand over Abigail’s causing Abigail to realize that her touch had lingered this long. “I don’t sleep very soundly,” Sadie says.

Abigail shrugs. “Neither do I. I mean, I’m out here with ya aren’t I?”

“I think I’ll start tomorrow night, though,” Sadie says. “I wouldn’t want to startle Jack.”

“Of course!” Abigail’s heart flutters in a way she can’t explain and she reels herself back in. “Of course.”

  
  


* * *

Abigail is washing cookware next to Pearson’s wagon when there’s a commotion near the horses. She dries her brow with the back of her hand and peeks around the wagon to get a better look. Dutch is striding toward the horses, his voice is raised and Abigail can barely make out what he is saying but she gets the gist of it.  _ Where the hell have you been?  _

Her eyes follow Dutch’s trajectory and a fire ignites in the pit of her stomach. John is hitching his stupid horse at the stupid post and throwing up his stupid arms and making stupid excuses. Normally this is where Abigail would stomp over, screaming at him, blaming him for anything and anything. But even with the fire rising in her chest, her bones feel heavy and she is tired. She shakes her head and returns to the chore.

“Surprised you’re so quiet.” Mary-Beth manages to sneak up on her and Abigail nearly jumps.

“Jesus,” she rests a hand over her thundering heart. It takes a second to process what Mary-Beth had said. “Yeah, well I ain’t got nothing to say.”

Mary-Beth hums. “But you always got something to say.”

The dish in Abigail’s hands clatters into the soapy water. “Yeah well this time’s different.”

“Aren’t you curious, though?” Mary-Beth asks. “Where he’s been and all that.”

Abigail pauses and finds…”No,” she answers truthfully.

Mary-Beth hums and wanders off. Abigail feels a bit bad for being short with the girl, but before she can wallow she is interrupted. “Nothing to say?” 

The familiar, gritty voice makes her jaw clench. She looks up to find John leaning against Pearson’s wagon, watching her. He’s smirking, the fresh scars across his face pulling tight. John had never been a handsome man but she finds the scars add a strangely attractive quality to his face. “Nope.”

“Don’t wanna know where I’ve been?”

She dries a dish off and sets it aside. “I’m sure Dutch has more than a few questions for you about that.”

“Told him I wanted to talk to you first.”

She looks up at him and she can feel an angry flush rising in her cheeks. “Yeah, well I don’t feel like talking so why don’t you go see what Dutch has to say.”

“Fine!” John throws his hands up and backs away.

“Fine.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


The day passes sluggishly as Abigail does her best to avoid her man in the small campsite. At one point she considers saddling up and riding into town herself but she doesn’t trust John enough to look after Jack. She is taking a break, leaning up against a sturdy oak at the edge of camp and letting a cigarette burn between her fingers. “You gonna finish that?” Abigail looks over her shoulder to find Sadie approaching her. The woman is wearing that same sunshine shirt, this time with a blue scarf tied around her neck. She notes how the scarf brings out the green in Sadie’s eyes. 

“It’s all yours,” she replies, offering it to Sadie.

Sadie accepts and immediately slips it between her lips and takes a long drag. “The girls say you were in rare form today.”

“Glad to know the whole damn camp is talking about me,” Abigail grumbles.

“It ain’t like that,” Sadie assures her. “They’re worried, Abigail.”

Abigail finds she likes the way her name sounds when it’s formed by Sadie’s lips. “They should worry ‘bout themselves.”

Sadie chuckles and takes another drag. “You’ve been nothin’ but nice to me since I got here,” Sadie explains. “Just wanted to return the favor.”

Abigail releases tension she did not know she was holding in her shoulders. She takes a few deep breaths. “Yeah, well, you can only take so much horse shit before you just...stop giving a damn.”

“You think you can’t work it out?”

Abigail glances over at Sadie who is studying her carefully. “I’m not sure I want to at this point,” Abigail replies quietly.

Sadie reaches out with one arm and wraps it around Abigail’s shoulders. In that moment, Abigail’s composure cracks and tears began welling in her eyes. Sadie says nothing and Abigail says nothing but the silence feels like a thick quilt sheltering them. By the time Sadie is finished with her cigarette, Abigail has wet streaks on her cheeks. Sadie gives her shoulders a squeeze before pulling away. “I’m thinkin’ you’re gonna want your space tonight then.”

“Yeah,” Abigail replies quietly. “I’m sorry.”

Sadie shakes her head. “I don’t know why you’re apologizing, Abigail. You were gonna do me a favor.”

“The offer still stands,” Abigail assures her quickly, “Just...not tonight.”

“Gotcha,” Sadie gives her a nod. 

* * *

  
  
  


Abigail tucks Jack into his bedroll and kisses his forehead. “Good night, Jack.”

“Momma.” Jack’s voice is small and Abigail strokes his hair. 

“Yes, baby?”

“Are you and papa always fighting cus of me?”

Abigail can feel her heart breaking in her chest as she pulls her son into a tight hug. “No, baby! Of course not! What makes you think that?”

She can feel Jack’s little shoulder shrug against her. “I dunno. Just seems like you both are always fighting and I thought it was because of me.”

She wants to explode, share all the ways in which his daddy is a  _ real  _ bastard. But, she doesn’t. Instead she shakes her head and plants a kiss on Jack’s forehead. “Of course not, Jack. Our fightin’ ain’t got nothin’ to do with you. Sometimes grown people...well sometimes when you’re with someone a while you end up collecting a whole buncha things that irk the two of ya. You end up with stuff from the past you’re tryin’ to keep in the past and stuff in the future you’re tryin’ to keep in the future but sometimes it takes somethin’ happenin’ in the present to set ya off. And ya forget to be civil and ya end up shoutin’.”

“Oh.” Jack’s voice is small and muffled against her. “Do you still love Pa?”

The question all but knocks the wind out of her. “Of course,” she answers. It’s the truth. She thinks she isn’t ever going to STOP loving John. But when she tries to find the part of her that is IN love with the man, she finds there’s nothing there. She gives Jack one more peck on the top of the head and tucks him tightly back into his bedroll. “Now don’t you worry ‘bout none of that,” Abigail instructs. “You just keep chasin’ them frogs, pickin’ them flowers, and practicing your sums with Uncle Hosea. Understand?”

“Yes momma.”

“Good boy.” She brushes the hair from his eyes. “I love you very much.”

“Love ya too, momma.” Jack yawns and turns over on his side. She lingers for a moment before edging her way out of the tent. The men are crowded around one of the tables playing a game of cards. John is there, illuminated by the lantern in the center of the table and the roaring campfire behind them. It takes a minute for him to look up and notice her watching him. She can’t make out what he says to the rest of the men, but he folds his cards down on the table and gets to his feet. He makes his way toward her and she can’t read his expression.

“You finally ready to talk?”

Abigail nods. “Can we…” She nods toward the woods behind the tent. “I’d like some privacy.”

“Alright then.” He follows her silently as she makes her way toward the trees. She stops as soon as they are concealed by shadows and far enough from the tent that she is confident Jack won’t hear them.

She doesn’t turn around. “I think it would be best if you didn’t sleep in the tent with us anymore.”

“Woah, woah, woah...what?”

“I think you need to pack up your stuff and find someplace else to sleep.” Abigail is surprised at how calm she is.

“What so I can’t see my son anymore?” John is less calm.

“I didn’t say that. I ain’t sayin’ you have to pick up and run off again.” Her voice is quiet but venomous. “You can hang around camp as much as you like. You just won’t be spending the night with us.”

“Oh. I get it,” John’s voice rises. “You wanna reconnect with the baby’s real daddy, huh?!”

Abigail whips around and her hands ball up at her sides. “Maybe I’m just  _ tired  _ of  _ my  _ son bein’ around a God damn  _ deadbeat  _ like you!”

“Who is it, huh?” John advances toward her. “Arthur?” His lower lip quivers. “ _ Dutch _ ?”

“No,  _ unfortunately,  _ the poor boy has  _ you  _ as a father. I’m sure  _ anyone  _ else could have been a better one!”

“You’re real ugly when you get mad, you know that?” She has hurt him and she can’t bring herself to care.

“Yeah and you’re just ugly all the damn time.” She stomps past him and calls over her shoulder. “I want your shit packed and you  _ out _ , John.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


John isn’t around the next day. Not that Abigail is trying to search him out. Not that Jack seems to notice. She busies herself by collecting firewood, searching out some Thyme for Pearson to use in the stew, and doing some washing. She hangs up the clean laundry on the line stretched between two trees. Footsteps approach behind her and she turns to find Sadie strolling toward her with her hands buried in her pockets. “You alright?”

Abigail shrugs. “Nothing new.”

Sadie stands beside her and reaches down to pick up a wet blouse to hang on the line. “I don’t want to impose.”

“You aren’t imposing,” Abigail assures her. “I think it’s for the best.” They hang clothes in quiet for a moment. “How are the nightmares?”

Sadie shrugs. “They only happen at night now, so that’s something.”

Abigail nods because she knows exactly what Sadie means. They continue in silence and when they are finished, Abigail stoops down to scoop up the basket. “See you tonight?”

“See you tonight.”

* * *

  
  
  


Abigail is...nervous for lack of a better word. She goes through her nightly routine and feels like time can’t go by fast enough. As she tucks Jack in for the night she quietly explains the situation. “Miss Adler’s gonna be spending the night with us.”

“Why?” Jack’s eyelids are heavy and he lets out a deep yawn.

“Well, she’s been having a hard time. I wanted to be kind. You know how important it is to be kind.”

Jack nods. “Where’s papa gonna sleep?”

Abigail shrugs. “Wherever it is that he’s been sleeping. Don’t you worry about it, baby.”

“Can I still snuggle with you?”

Abigail gives him a little smile. “Of course.” She reaches out to stroke Jack’s hair. “Do you still wanna sleep in the middle?”

Jack thinks for a moment. “I think I’d rather sleep on your side.”

“Whatever you need, Jack.” And so Jack untucks himself and switches places with Abigail so that he is curled up in the bedroll next to the tent’s canvas wall. “Better?” she asks as she begins to tuck the blanket around him again.

“Yes,” he says in a small voice. “Nobody’s gonna get me if I sleep on the outside, right?”

Abigail shakes her head. “Of course not. And besides if something tries to grab you, you’ve got me and Miss Adler watching out for you.”

“I heard Miss Adler shoots real good,” Jack whispers.

“Oh yeah?” Abigail lays on her new bedroll in the middle of the tent and rolls on her side to face Jack. “And who told you that?”

“Uncle Arthur,” he replies confidently. “He says he’s seen Miss Addler kill two men with one shot!”

“Well Uncle Arthur needs to learn to quit being such a gossip.” But, Abigail wonders...is it true? She can imagine Sadie looking down the sight of a rifle, tracking her target with hazel-green eyes before pulling the trigger. It’s such a stark contrast to the woman she has come to know.

Jack falls asleep and Abigail rolls over onto her back and settles into her own blankets. A shadow approaches the front of the tent and one of the flaps is lifted to reveal Sadie. Her blonde hair is pulled back out of her face and the same night dress hangs from her shoulders. “Hey,” she whispers, eyes darting over to Jack’s sleeping form.

Abigail smiles and gestures toward the empty bedroll beside her. “Make yourself at home,” she says. “And don’t worry, I made sure to wash the bedding for you.”

Sadie snorts and nods once. “Thanks.” Abigail has to close her eyes and settle back into the hard surface of the bedroll in order to not stare at Sadie as she gets comfortable. For a few minutes there is just the sound of other members of the camp milling around or talking shop. Sadie is the one to break the silence. “Hey, I know I’m already asking a lot of ya,” she says. “But can I just ask a favor?”

Abigail opens her eyes and turns her head toward Sadie. She can make out her shape in the semi-darkness. “Sure.”

“I just think that it would be best for everyone that if I start making noises in the night...y’know having a nightmare...it would be best if ya woke me up.”

Abigail nods. “Of course.” She remembers how not so long ago John had to be the one to rouse her from her own nightmares. She would interrupt the wee hours of the morning with thrashing and groaning and John had always been there to shake her awake and hold her while she shivered and cried. Suddenly, she is gripped with an intense feeling of guilt.

“Thanks,” Sadie replies. “I really appreciate all of this, Abigail.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Abigail replies. “I know what it’s like.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Abigail is roused from her dark, dreamless sleep by thrashing beside her. For a moment, her sleep fogged brain thinks something is happening to Jack and she bolts upright. She quickly realizes that the thrashing figure is actually Sadie and she watches as the woman squirms and grunts for a moment before reaching out. Her fingers meet Sadie’s nightgown and she can feel the skin burning up under the thin fabric. “Sadie,” she hisses, giving Sadie a quick shake. “Sadie!”

It takes a second for Sadie to jolt and her eyes fly open. She is breathing hard when she sits up. Sadie says nothing but buries her face in her hands and trembles rock down her spine. Abigail reaches out again but Sadie shrugs her off. “No.”

Abigail shrinks back and lets her hand fall into her lap. She watches as Sadie appears to physically pull herself together and when her body stills, Abigail whispers, “Do you wanna go outside and have a quick smoke?”

Sadie shakes her head and sighs. “No. No I think I’m alright.” She slumps back into the bedroll and Abigail follows suit. 

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

Sadie laughs humorlessly. “Abigail you’ve already done so much. I’m sorry for waking you. Go back to bed.” She rolls over and her back faces Abigail.

“Good night,” Abigail mumbles and she eases back into her own bedroll. 

“Good night,” Sadie replies.

* * *

  
  


The following days are a blur of chores and taking care of Jack. Her time is marked by her trying to avoid watching Sadie carry hay bales or chop wood. There’s just something in the way her biceps strain against her shirt and the way her delicate hands brush her sandy hair from her eyes. When she’s not trying to think about Sadie, she tries not to think about John. She tries not to wonder where he has been spending his days and nights. It isn’t jealousy she feels anymore. It’s worry. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” The blur is interrupted when Abigail finds herself seated by the campfire one night and looks up to find Sadie smiling down at her.

“It’d cost ya a bit more than that,” Abigail replies with a laugh.

“How about a beer?”

Abigail turns in her seat and squints in the direction of her tent. “Jack-”

“I put him to bed,” Sadie explains. “He wanted to hear a story so I bored him to death with some history I had picked up in a book a while back.”

“You can read?” Abigail asks with raised brows.

Sadie laughs. “Don’t sound so surprised. Now about that beer?”

Abigail nods. “I could use a beer.”

Sadie turns and makes her way over to the ration’s cart. When she returns she’s holding two bottles by the neck and she hands one to Abigail. Abigail accepts it gratefully and pulls on the cork sealing the bottle. She struggles for a few moments while Sadie uses her pocket knife to open her own. “Need some help?” Sadie asks, eyeing her.

“Well now I’m embarrassed,” Abigail laughs and hands the bottle over. Sadie pops the cork out with her knife and hands the open bottle back. “Thanks. Cheers.” She raises her bottle and Sadie mimics her and the glass clink together and the two throw back a healthy gulp of the drink.

Sadie grimaces and whistles. “I always forget that Pearson buys the shit stuff.”

Abigail chuckles. “Beggars can’t be choosers I guess.”

They are quiet as they both nurse their beers. “Well. I was promised thoughts.”

“I suppose you were,” Abigail replies. “Guess I’m just worried about John.”

“He’s a grown man,” Sadie points out. “He can take care of himself.”

“I know you’re right, but I can’t help but think he’s got himself in trouble.”

“I only been here a minute but from what I’ve gathered John is one of Dutch’s favorites. Dutch will sort it out if John really does get himself into trouble.”

“You’re right. You’re right.” Abigail takes a healthy drink from her bottle. “What about you? What’s on your mind?”

Sadie shrugs. “Still hurts like hell. I dunno if it will ever stop hurtin.”

“Maybe not,” Abigail replies thoughtfully. “It will always be a burden but as time goes on it gets easier to carry.”

Sadie hums and polishes off her bottle of beer. “Can’t wait for the day where it doesn’t feel like carrying anything.”

Abigail wraps an arm around Sadie’s shoulders and gives her a squeeze. Sadie sighs and lets her head fall onto Abigail’s shoulder. They watch the fire dance in front of them and listen to the logs crackle with the heat. “Me too,” Abigail murmurs.

“This is nice,” Sadie remarks and Abigail can’t help but brush hair from her face with her free hand. “It’s been a while since anyone’s held me like this.” She laughs humorlessly.

Abigail tries to remember the last time she shared a tender moment with John. It had been before Jack had been born. Before her belly had become obviously swollen. She almost wishes she could go back to that time but she remembers how her former life tortured her every minute of the day. She can’t imagine having to go back to when her burdens were weightier. She also can’t imagine her life without her son. “Me too,” she murmurs. 

They sit like that for a moment before Sadie tosses her bottle aside. “I’m going to bed.” She stands up and Abigail’s arm falls to her side. “Coming?” Sadie extends her hand.

Abigail takes it and Sadie helps her up. And she doesn’t let it go. Not when they walk back to the tent. Not when they lie down. And not when they fall asleep.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The swamp is hands down the worst place the gang has ever set up camp. Abigail finds herself sweating like a hog even when she wears her thinnest blouses and lightest skirts. She keeps a trained eye on her son, worried about gators and swamp people. She finds that Sadie does as well and she is thankful for that. Jack wants to try fishing in the bayou and Sadie explains to him that it’s a bit of a difficult task. Sadie sits with him on the rickety little dock off to the side of the property as Jack tries his luck. Abigail watches from where she’s doing the washing. Jack has a little smile on his face and Sadie is talking to him but they’re too far away for Abigail to make out what she’s saying. 

When she finishes the washing she dries her hands on her skirt and makes her way over to the two. “Having fun?” she calls as she approaches.

They turn around, wearing matching smiles. “I caught one!” Jack replies proudly, holding up a sickly looking, bony little thing. 

“Throw him back, Jack. He looks like he’s got a little more growing to do, right?” Abigail replies.

Jack frowns and looks to Sadie. Sadie shrugs. “I think you should listen to your, Ma.” Jack sighs and throws it back. Sadie claps him on the shoulder and gets to her feet. “In about a week or two we’ll come back and we’ll try again and by then he’ll be big enough to feed the whole camp.”

“Alright.” Jack’s voice is heavy with disappointment.

“Why don’t you go on up and take a bath,” Abigail suggests. “I can smell you from here.” Jack jumps to his feet and races past her to the derelict plantation house behind them, his fishing rod bobbing over his shoulder. Abigail watches until he disappears into the back door. “Thanks for watching him.”

Sadie scratches the back of her neck. “Eh, it’s nothing. He’s a good kid.”

Abigail nods and she hears the unmistakable sound of giggles from behind them and she turns to find the ladies of camp all leaning against the peeling railing of the wrap around porch. At her gaze, they immediately looked away without stopping their laughter. “What are they giggling about?” Sadie asks, wrapping an arm around Abigail’s shoulders.

Abigail rolls her eyes at the woman. Their blossoming dynamic had caused its fair share of rumors around camp. They both did a good job at ignoring the whispers and laughs, but they were both acutely aware of everyone else noticing them. There wasn’t malice in the stares and rumors. Mostly everyone is just surprised that Abigail has moved on so quickly after John took his leave. Not that she has moved on...and not that she and Sadie are even like that..

“What’s the joke, Ladies?” Sadie calls over to the women, her raspy voice rumbling against Abigail.

Abigail lightly swats at Sadie’s side. But she doesn’t have to worry, this is enough to scare the women off. “Nothing!” Mary-Beth’s voice answers and the three quickly disappear. 

“That’s what I figured,” Sadie mumbles. 

“Well when we’re cuddled up like this in plain view, it’s no wonder we’ve got everyone’s attention.” Abigail laughs.

Sadie lets her arm drop. “Sorry.”

“No! No that’s not what I meant!” Abigail takes Sadie’s arm and wraps it around her shoulders again. “I’m not bothered by them.”

“Yeah?” Sadie asks, raising a brow at her.

“Yeah.” Abigail rests her head against Sadie.

* * *

  
  
  


They’re celebrating. Something they seem to have done so much more back in the good old days. The campfires roar and members of the gang sing loudly around them. Abigail finds herself feeling exhausted. She puts Jack to bed even though he protests and wants to know why he can’t celebrate all night too. “It’s time for you to go to bed,” Abigail scolds. “I don’t want you stayin’ up all night and getting grumpy with me tomorrow.”

It takes a lot of coaxing and promises of candy in the morning for Jack to finally lie down. When she descends the stairs she decides to leave out the back door to avoid the main party area. She finds Sadie smoking a cigarette alone on the back porch with a bottle in her other hand. Sadie grins at her and offers her both hands. Abigail chooses the cigarette and while she takes a drag and Sadie takes a gulp. They both wince at the taste.

“Jack asleep then?” Sadie asks, moving closer to Abigail. Abigail doesn’t move away.

She nods and takes another drag. “You don’t feel like joining the party?”

Sadie shakes her head and for the first time since knowing her, Abigail realizes Sadie looks nervous. “Nah. Something I’d much rather do.”

Abigail takes the cue and edges closer so that they are touching just at the arm. “Oh yeah? What’s that?”

Sadie pauses and bites her lower lip for a moment before leaning forward and lightly pressing her lips to Abigails. She pulls back, her eyes fluttering open and she waits. Abigail drops her cigarette and uses both hands to pull Sadie’s face back. Their second kiss is much more heated. Abigail’s mouth falls open and Sadie’s tongue slides in between her lips. They edge back until Abigail is pressed up against the mansion’s wall. Sadie moves in and presses against her, not breaking the kiss. Sadie’s drops the bottle that rolls away with a dull thud. Her hands move over Abigail’s hips, her waist, and she pauses when her fingertips find Abigail’s ribs underneath her shirt. Sadie pulls back, breaking the kiss. “Is this alright?”

Abigail can’t find the words to answer so she just reaches out and pulls Sadie back. Their tongues glide together and Sadie’s hands move up to cup Abigail’s breasts over her shirt. Abigail sighs because she can’t remember the last time she had been touched like this. Kissed so feverishly. When Sadie slots a thigh between Abigail’s legs, Abigail’s head falls back against the wood paneling and she bites her lip to stifle a moan. 

Sadie takes the opportunity to duck her head and mouth along Abigail’s jaw. She massages Abigail’s breast with one hand and grips Abigail’s hip in the other. Abigail allows her hips to be drawn forward into Sadie and she helplessly grinds into Sadie’s leg as Sadie licks and sucks a line down Abigail’s neck. 

Sadie works some of the buttons of Abigail’s blouse open and before she can trace the line of Abigail’s collar bone there’s a noise behind them. The two freeze and Sadie whips around, still holding Abigail in place. She finds a clearly drunk Arthur Morgan looking intensely embarrassed. “Oh! Sorry Ladies!” He tosses both hands up as if he’s surrendering and backs up. “I’ll let ya get back to it.”

When he’s out of sight, Abigail exhales and Sadie can’t help but laugh. “Let’s go someplace more private, right?” Sadie murmurs into Abigail’s ear. Abigail shivers at Sadie’s breath against her skin.

“Right.”


End file.
